1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for hydrocarbon fluid production from boreholes.
2. Description of the Related Art
To form a wellbore or borehole in a formation, a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” or the “BHA”) carrying a drill bit at its bottom end is conveyed downhole. The wellbore may be used to store fluids in the formation or produce fluids from the formation, such as hydrocarbons, from one or more production zones in the formation. Several techniques may be employed to stimulate hydrocarbon production. For example, a plurality of wellbores, such as a first and second wellbore, may be formed in a formation wherein the first wellbore is used as an injection wellbore and the second wellbore is used as a production wellbore. A flow of pressurized fluids from the first wellbore into the formation causes the formation fluids to flow to the production wellbore. To inject a fluid into the formation, fluid under pressure is supplied from a surface source, such as pumps, into a tubular disposed in the first or injection wellbore. One or more flow control devices, such as valves, are located in the tubular to control the flow of the pressurized fluid from the injection well into the formation. The pressurized fluid injected into the formation causes an increased pressure within the formation resulting in flow of the formation fluid into a producing string located in the second wellbore.
One type of flow control device is controlled from the surface. A control signal used to control the device may pass through a line or tubing external to the tubing that receives the pressurized fluid. In addition, other instrumentation may also be deployed downhole. During an injection operation, the instrumentation and external tubing are subjected to vibration. In addition, other downhole operations, including but not limited to production, fracturing and acidizing operations, can also cause downhole vibration that may shorten the life of downhole instruments and components.